S i e t e H o r a s
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: [Songfic][TatxRyu][Lime] Ryuichi espera impaciente a Tatsuha, ¿Qué pasará ahora que se vuelven a ver?
1. Capítulo único: Siete horas

**_S_.i.e.t.e. _H_.o.r.a.s.  
**_(Por Rei)_

**- Aclaraciones:  
**_Este fic es un 'One Shoot', por lo que solo cuenta con 1 capitulo (si me lo piden, quizas eso cambie).  
Es también un 'Songfic' la canción que use para inspirarme es Siete Horas, de Bebe.  
Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo!  
La pareja principal es TatsuhaxRyuichi.  
La canción ha sido modificada según MI conveniencia._

_

* * *

_

Si, por fin había logrado escapar de casa para llegar a la estación de autobuses, sabia que al regresar la reprimenda sería, por decirlo menos, colosal, pero en ese momento nada de eso le importaba, su mente estaba en otra parte, aun perdida en la profundidad de esos ojos azules que no veía hace tanto tiempo, que ya parecían años, siglos, con el corazón en vilo.

_7 horas...  
Corriendo por la ciudad  
7 horas...  
Mis piernas no dan a más  
7 horas...  
Empiezo a estar del revés  
7 horas...  
Te voy a volver a ver_

Una oportunidad como la que tenía no se daba cada día, debía aprovechar que Ryuichi quería verlo, lo había llamado.

Creía que estaba soñando cuando contestó el teléfono, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que lo buscara, para que se encontraran nuevamente, y cuando esto realmente ocurrió, le costo bastante asimilarlo, después de todo, no era cualquiera, era el mismo Ryuichi Sakuma quien quería verlo. Ryuichi Sakuma, _SU_ Ryuichi.

Se sentó en una de las bancas metálicas en medio del ajetreo de la estación, con el corazón intranquilo y la mente perdida en otro lugar

Un lugar que quedaba a siete horas de donde se encontraba.

_Y no se hace cuanto tiempo  
Persigo este momento  
Pensando suave y lento  
En cada movimiento._

Comenzó a recordar la ultima vez que lo viera. Estaba en casa de su cuñado, quien celebraba un aniversario mas de matrimonio con su hermana, y quería que todos compartieran su felicidad, ahí estaban Eiri, Shuichi (imposible despegarlo de su hermano), Suguru, Noriko, su padre…

y Ryuichi.

Cada vez que lo veía se quedaba embelesado, casi sin aire, y esa ocasión no había sido una excepción.

Esa situación se le hacia conocida después de soñarla tanto -incluso estando despierto, en algunas ocasiones- pero aún así no sabía que hacer, ni donde meterse.

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando Ryuichi comenzó a acercársele con una sonrisa y un inusual brillo en el azul de sus ojos indescifrables.

_Se acaba la nostalgia  
Con la sangre que baja  
Y sube toda junta para inundar mis ganas_

Trato de calmarse un poco y actuar correctamente ante la realización de su mayor sueño, era muy difícil controlar la situación estando frente a ella, a pesar de todas las veces que había imaginado como sería si esto llegase a suceder.

Respiro hondo y contó hasta diez, logrando serenarse un tanto, eso ya era un comienzo. No quería comportarse como un chiquillo enamorado, a pesar de que, precisamente, eso era.

'Tatsuha, Ryuichi esta casi junto a ti; sonríe, ignora el hecho de que es el protagonista de todos tus sueños húmedos y compórtate' Se dijo a si mismo.

Y ahí estaba, junto a él, su Dios en persona, parecía haber tardado horas en llegar ahí, pero sólo fueron segundos.

Y lo saludó.

Y logró entablar una buena conversación.

Y todo salio -casi- como esperaba, incluso intercambiaron números telefónicos.

Y no sólo eso intercambiaron…

_No consigo actuar  
Me bloqueo al pensar  
Los nervios me aprisionan  
Ya no puedo más  
Se acaba la reserva  
Me quedo sin paciencia  
Cada minuto se hace un mundo  
Y todavía quedan _

Se puso de pie, ante la intensidad del recuerdo.

Aquel beso.

Esos labios.

Sus ojos.

Pero todo se quedo en eso.

Un beso…

Pero, Qué mas podía pedir? Él sólo era un fan más de tantos, al que casi le doblaba la edad -para peor- y, además, apenas lo conocía. Eso lo carcomía por dentro.

Se vio invadido por una ola de súbito optimismo y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso, la realidad era otra, mucho mas esperanzadora; Ryuichi lo había llamado.

Ryuichi quería verlo.

Ryuichi pensaba en él.

Y quizás

Ryuichi sentía algo por él.

Pero todavía faltaba mucho para verlo, y sentía que se le hacia un nudo en el estómago.

_7 horas...  
Corriendo por la ciudad  
7 horas...  
Mis piernas no dan a más  
7 horas...  
Empiezo a estar del revés  
7 horas...  
Te voy a volver a ver_

Se puso de pie, miro su billete, vio la hora, el autobús aun no salía. Se volvió a sentar. A los pocos minutos estaba nuevamente de pie.

Y otra vez a mirar el reloj.

Una miradita mas al billete de autobús no le haría mal a nadie, cierto?

Y de nuevo a sentarse.

Pero era imposible permanecer quieto.

No en ese momento, por lo menos.

Su nerviosismo aumentaba cada segundo -que ya parecían años- y ya faltaba poco, el autobús casi estaba en la estación.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, solo habían pasado 2 minutos.

_Y miro 15 veces el billete de autobús  
Me levanto, me siento, me concentro, me disperso  
Miro al reloj cada minuto estoy atacao'  
Como no me apriete el tiempo no voy a llegar._

Y si el autobús se retrasaba?

Y si no llegaba a la hora acordada?

Y si Ryuichi se aburría de esperarlo?

Y si estaba soñando?

Se pellizcó con fuerza. Por lo menos sabía que no soñaba, le había dolido mucho eso.

7 horas más, 7 horas más…

Se podía morir en siete horas!

Y no estaba en sus planes morir sin ver a Ryuichi nuevamente.

Pero si ya había esperado tanto, Qué eran siete horas más?

Un millón de eternidades.

Eso eran siete horas.

_7 horas...  
Corriendo por la ciudad  
7 horas...  
Mis piernas no dan a más  
7 horas...  
Ya Empiezo a estar del revés  
7 horas...  
Te voy a volver a ver_

Y por fin el autobús llegó, estaba agotadísimo, uno de los días mas ajetreados de lo que llevaba de vida se estaba terminando.

Se sentó en su lugar y trato de dormir.

Que día! Había recibido una llamada de su Dios, se había fugado de su casa para encontrarse con el, la espera se le hizo interminable en la estación de autobuses, no lograba dormir…

Pero todavía faltaba la mejor parte: Su llegada.

Solo siete horas más.

Y las podía pasar durmiendo.

_7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa verte  
7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa cogerte  
7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa verte  
7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa cogerte  
7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa verte  
7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa cogerte  
7 horas 7 horas  
Solo me faltan pa verte  
7 horas 7 horas_

_**F****in?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**- Notas de Autora: **_Si, mi segundo fic publicado! (por favor, ignoren el hecho de que no he terminado el primero). Tienen ante sus ojos el resultado de una noche/madrugada de ocio frente al PC._

_Eso es lo que pasa cuando sales el viernes, y no el sábado, a comer con tus amigas…_

_Y te quedas sin el poco de dinero que dispones semanalmente._

_Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno o mil reviews xD! Ya que sin ellos entraré en una profunda depresión y se me hará imposible actualizar "Venganza".  
No me crean, estoy loca…_

_Ya saben, allá abajo, **Reviews.**_

_**Rei**_

_**Santiago; Domingo, 06 de Agosto del 2006. 1:14 a.m.**_


	2. Epílogo: Patience

**_S_.i.e.t.e. _H_.o.r.a.s.  
**_(Por Rei)_

**Epílogo**: '_Patience'_

**- Aclaraciones:  
**_Este fic iba a ser un 'One Shoot'…  
Es un 'Songfic' y la canción que usé para inspirarme, en este capítulo, es 'Patience' de los Guns and Roses.  
Dicha canción ha sido traducida por mi .  
Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen¡que mas quisiera yo!_

_La pareja principal es TatsuhaxRyuichi.  
La canción ha sido modificada según MI conveniencia (y con el dolor de mi alma…).  
_

* * *

Estaba ahí sentado, simplemente esperando, no sabia por que -y no era que le importara mucho el motivo- pero había sentido el repentino impulso de estar con Tatsuha, y no encontró nada mejor que llamarlo, para que fuera a verlo.

Bueno, quizás no había sido un repentino impulso, tenia que admitirlo…

Lo único en lo que había pensado esos últimos días era -precisamente- en Tatsuha.

¿Cómo era posible algo así?

Acaso…

¿Sentía algo por el chico?

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
(Derramo una lágrima porque te echo de menos)  
I'm still alright to smile  
(Aun estoy en condiciones de sonreír)  
I think about you every day now  
(Ahora pienso en tí cada día)  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
(Fue un momento en el que no estaba seguro)  
But you set my mind at ease  
(Pero tú alivias mi mente)  
There is no doubt  
(No hay duda)  
You're in my heart now  
(Estas en mi corazón ahora)_

De algo si estaba muy seguro; pasara lo que pasara, iba a pasar lentamente -bueno, eso quizás respecto a una posible relación seria…- y también estaba muy seguro de lo que deseaba que pasara en ese mismo momento, pero tenía que esperar, Tatsuha ya debía estar a punto de llegar.

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro, el chico había entrado a su vida como un tornado, revolviendo todo, pero se sentía feliz de verlo nuevamente.

Si de algo tenia que arrepentirse era de no haberlo llamado antes…

Todo porque en esos días había estado muy confundido, pero ya estaba todo más claro. Sólo tenía que dejar que las cosas pasaran, ya verían después lo que hacían.

_Said, take it slow  
(Dije, tómatelo con calma)  
It'll work itself out fine  
(Esto irá bien por si solo)  
All we need is just a little patience  
(Todo lo que necesitamos es sólo un poco de paciencia)  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
(Dije, sugar, hazlo lentamente)  
And we come together fine  
(Y vendremos bien juntos)  
All we need is just a little patience  
(Todo lo que necesitamos es sólo un poco de paciencia)_

Corría el riesgo de que Tatsuha no quisiera nada serio, pero podía esperar hasta que éste madurara un poco.

Era cierto que no quería estar sólo, pero también era cierto que no quería estar con cualquiera. Quería estar con él.

Imaginó como sería el tener una relación con Tatsuha, le costaba un poco, ya que no lo conocía mucho.

Sólo necesitaban un poco de tiempo…

Eso era lo que deseaba, con todas las fuerzas de su alma, que sólo necesitaran un poco de tiempo.

Y paciencia, mucha paciencia, para construir todo lenta, pero sólidamente.

_I sit here on the stairs  
(Me siento aquí en las escaleras)  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
(Porque no quiero estar solo)  
If I can't have you right now  
(Si no puedo tenerte ahora mismo)  
I'll wait, dear  
(Esperare, dear)  
Sometimes I get so tense  
(A veces me pongo tan tenso)  
But I can't speed up the time  
(Pero no puedo acelerar el tiempo)  
But you know, love  
(Pero tú sabes, amor)  
There's one more thing to consider  
(Hay una cosa más a considerar)_

Sonrió ampliamente al notar que llegaba el bus, con Tatsuha en él, se le aceleró el corazón de felicidad y no pudo evitar mover reiteradamente el pie derecho, estaba nervioso e impaciente.

Si no tenía la paciencia para esperar a que llegara¿cómo iba a tenerla para construir lentamente una relación?

Que complicado era todo eso...

Pero todas sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando vio bajar a Tatsuha del bus, con su equipaje al hombro, cara de sueño y una sonrisa.

_Said, take it slow  
(Dije, tómatelo con calma)  
And things will be just fine  
(Y las cosas estarán bien)  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
(Tu y yo sólo usaremos un poco de paciencia)  
Said, sugar, take the time  
(Dije, sugar, tomate tú tiempo)  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
(Porque las luces están brillando intensamente)  
You and I've got what it takes  
(Tu y yo hemos conseguido lo necesario)  
To make it, We won't fake it,  
(Para hacerlo, no debemos forzarlo)  
I'll never break it  
(Nunca lo romperé)  
'cause I can't take it  
(Porque no puedo tomarlo)_

Tatsuha sonrió, siete horas de viaje, varias horas menos de sueño y el dolor de espalda valían la pena, porque podía volver a ver a Ryuichi.

Cuando vio que el peliverde corría hacia él, no dudó en abrir los brazos para recibirlo.

Le dolió que se lanzara sobre él con tanta fuerza, pero -realmente- eso no importaba mucho ya.

Parecía un sueño -pero no uno de _sus sueños_, ya que en éstos no solían tener ropa, ni estar rodeados de gente- estaba tan ocupado pensando en eso que se sorprendió bastante cuando Ryuichi lo besó apasionadamente -una sorpresa muy grata, innegablemente- pero no sólo lo sorprendió, también lo confundió un poco ¿Sólo para eso lo había llamado Ryuichi? La ansiedad no le había dado tiempo de hacerse esas preguntas antes, pero, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué quería de él? se quedó mirándolo como si el peliverde pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y fuera a contestarle. Ryuichi volvió a besarlo ¿Acaso esa era su respuesta? Era muy posible que sólo quisiera terminar lo que -según Tatsuha- había quedado pendiente el día del aniversario de Tohma.

Pero esta vez Ryuichi si pudo adivinar lo que Tatsuha estaba pensando, y se apresuró en aclararlo.

-No, Tatsuha, no es lo que crees. ¿Acaso piensas que me estoy tomando esto a la ligera? -le susurró sensualmente al oído- no te equivoques... y espero que tus intenciones sean las mismas...

-Ryuichi, yo... - el moreno estaba demasiado sorprendido, ahora sí que estaba soñando.

-No hables, no es necesario, sólo vayamos a un lugar más cómodo -el peliverde miraba intensamente a Tatsuha- aún tenemos algo pendiente¿no?

_...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah  
(...poco de paciencia, mm si, mm si)  
Need a little patience, yeah  
(Necesitar un poco de paciencia, si)  
Just a little patience, yeah  
(Sólo un poco de paciencia, si)  
Some more patience, yeah  
(Algo mas de paciencia, si)  
Need some patience, yeah  
(Necesitar algo de paciencia, si)  
Could use some patience, yeah  
(Poder usar algo de paciencia, si)  
Gotta have some patience, yeah  
(Tener un poco de paciencia, si)  
All it takes is patience,  
(Todo lo que toma es paciencia)  
Just a little patience  
(Sólo un poco de paciencia)  
Is all you need  
(Es todo lo que necesitas)_

Ninguno de los dos notó cuando ya ambos se encontraban sin camisa (que en determinado momento habían empezado a estorbar bastante) y Tatsuha besaba suavemente el cuello de Ryuichi, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras suspiraba suavemente.

-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto- confesó Tatsuha en un susurro, sonrojandose, casi, imperceptiblemente, lo que al cantante peliverde le pareció demasiado tierno.

-Sé que yo mismo lo he estado soñando desde 'aquella noche'- le respondió, también en un susurro, antes de besarlo suavemente.

A medida que el beso se iba tornando más apasionado las prendas de ambos iban desapareciendo, e iba subiendo la temperatura poco a poco y en la habitación comenzaban a resonar los gemidos de ambos.

Tatsuha acariciaba el pecho de Ryuichi con la boca, la lengua y las manos, disfrutandolo tanto como él, y comenzando a ir abajo, más abajo y luego entre sus piernas, buscando aquel punto que tanto deseaba y dejando un rastro de saliva y algunas marcas por donde pasaba.

Introdujo un dedo, y recibió de vuelta un gemido de incomodidad, lo que lo hizo tratar de controlarse, e ir más lentamente.

-No te detengas ahora, continúa- le dijo el peliverde después de soltar un hondo suspiro, Tatsuha le obedeció gustoso, sin dejar de mirar intensamente esos ojos azules en ningún momento.

Comenzó a mover el dedo que tenía dentro de él lentamente, y cuando penso que estaba listo introdujo otro, y luego otro, preparando a Ryuichi para lo que venía.

Dejó salir un fuerte gemido cuando se sintió invadido por Tatsuha, dolía mucho, pero no podía dejar de ser tan placentero... Agradeció -dentro de sí- que el pelinegro tuviera la consideración de detenerse un momento mientras se acostumbraba.

A unos centimetros de su rostro Tatsuha parecía pedirle permiso -con la mirada- para continuar, no quiso hacerlo esperar más -ni hacerse esperar más a si mismo- y movió las caderas, indicándole así al pelinegro que también lo hiciera. Ambos comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente, y esta vez los gemidos que llenaban la habitación eran más sonoros y mucho más cargados de pasión, poco a poco la velocidad y el calor aumentaban. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y bastante sofocados, pero indudablemente felices. Sólo un poco más y ambos acabarían. Tatsuha fue el primero, llenó a Ryuichi con su escencia y éste se derramó entre ambos, se separaron jadeantes, cansados, satisfechos y sonrientes.

_I been walkin' the streets at night  
(Estuve caminando por las calles de noche)  
Just tryin' to get it right  
(Tratando de hacer lo correcto)  
Hard to see with so many around  
(Difícil ver con tanto a mi alrededor)  
You know I don't like  
(Tu sabes que no me gusta)  
Being stuck in the crowd  
(Estar atrapado en la multitud)  
And the streets don't change  
(Y las calles no cambian)_

-Espero que esto se repita- sugirió Tatsuha cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento.

-Claro que va a repetirse, no creas que me estoy tomando las cosas tan a la ligera- le respondió Ryuichi, aún con el pulso acelerado.

-Claro que no lo creo, pero pienso que es mejor que hablemos esto mañana, ahora tengo tanto sueño y tantas ganas de abrazarte...- le dijo Tatsuha, mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre Ryuichi y cerraba los ojos.

-No sé por qué no te llamé antes.

-No sé por qué no te di antes mi número...- Tatsuha ya casi estaba dormido, pero Ryuichi aún quería mantenerse despierto por unos minutos.

_I ain't got time for the game  
(No tengo tiempo para el juego)  
'cause I need you  
(Porque te necesito)  
Yeah, yeah, but i need you  
(Si, si, pero te necesito)  
Oo, I need you  
(Oo, te necesito)  
Whoa, I need you  
(Whoa, te necesito)  
Oo, all this time  
(Oo, todo este tiempo)_

-No sé que va a pasar ahora, Tatsuha- le decía el Ryuichi al pelinegro que dormía junto a él - pero ojalá todo salga como me gustaría, antes pensaba que Shuichi era el único para mí, pero esta noche noté que estaba equivocado, gracias - Tatsuha se removió suavemente a su lado- No sé que sería de mí si no te hubiera encontrado antes - tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera decirle eso mismo mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

**- Notas de Autora: **o.O F I N! xD, costó bastante pero lo hice, terminé el fic x.X y por fin puedo respirar tranquila, disfrutar de mis vacaciones, terminar Venganza (xD!), ignorar a todo el que me hable, tontear, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir... y pensar en nuevos fics (muajajajajaja!). Si alguien quiere matarme NO es libre de convertir sus pensamientos a hechos xD!

Yap, si creen que salió insípido o encontraron alguna falta de ortografía no duden en comentarmelo en un **Review** !

Las amo.

**Rei** (Valentina :D)

* * *

_**Santiago; Jueves 14 de Septiembre del 2006 **_


End file.
